Weird Meeting
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Wanting a night away from his home since no one there but him, Skarr finds Grim in human form sitting in a bar in the darkest part alone. Finding they can talk about their troubles found things they done rather funny laugh the night away. Request one-shot


**Arashi: A request for Darkangel048 who want to see Skarr/Grim. Rather an unusual pairing. There be some ooc in this fic.**

**Disclaimers- Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy is own by Maxwell Atoms. I don't make any money off the series at all. I just usually write for my own enjoyment besides a hobby. I just own Grim's Human's looks**

Weird meeting

Summary: Wanting a night away from his home since no one there but him, Skarr finds Grim in human form sitting in a bar in the darkest part alone. Finding they can talk about their troubles found things they done rather funny laugh the night away.

* * *

><p>Making sure his hat stays on, Skarr looks around for that nosy big nose kid that's his neighbor. His lips curl up into a snarl at the thought of the boy before shaking his head. If he still works for that stupid brain then he would found a way to destroy that infuriating brat.<p>

He walks into town wondering what he can do right now. Maybe he should get a drink since he hadn't had one for some time. With every day hearing that boy and his stupid laughter will get on one's nerves. He nods liking this idea. He smiles waving to the bartender while gazing around to find a spot to sit since the place is packed with people.

He catches a table with a man in his earlier to late twenties but he couldn't tell for sure since he's in the darkest part of the bar. He goes over to the table trying not to blush at the sight of a pair of navy blue eyes with dark brunette color. The other just stares at him blankly causing making Skarr to start shifting one foot to the other.

"Did you want something?"

The soft voice for a male which makes Skarr to choke unable to think for a few minutes then he answers, "Can I sit here since every where else is fool."

"It's fine with me, Skarr." The man answers flashing a smirk at the surprise look at the other man. "What don't recognize me with out mah accent and flesh?"

"Grim?" The man whispers with shock getting the brunette to laugh with mirth making him stare with shock and surprise. "You look…"

Skarr couldn't continue getting Grim to smile in understanding. He answers, "I know I look human. Just one of the perks I'm glad those pesky kids don't know about yet. IT seems you are the first person to find out."

"Well working for Hector will make you appreciate life it weren't for a snot nose brat name Billy." The man grouches out getting Grim to laugh with more mirth.

"Tell me about it and that's having two brats on your butt." Grim replies shaking his head taking a drink of the liquor before him.

The waitress takes in Skarr's order for a drink while Grim order some food finally hungry

"Why are you here?" Skarr ask after the waitress left to tell the cook their order.

"Hm, need to get away from the house and the pesky kids with their orders of things to do. So I'm glad I found this bar which they don't know about or can enter." Grim replies simply getting his companion to nod in sympathy.

"I know what you mean though it's nice to have alone time here and there."

"It is but really rare," Grim shoots back allowing another smile taking upon his full lips.

Skarr returns the smile finding him chatting with the reaper learning quite a bit about the other as it's the same for Grim about Skarr. It turns out both have more in common then they thought.

Seeing its time for Grim to go he ask before leaving money for the order, "Can we meet again?"

"Sure," The man replies as a twinkle enter in his one eye. "It is another weird meeting but it be fun."

Grim nods leaving Skarr at the table before heading out himself. He just might have got a friend out of that reaper. He plans to meet whoever the other has free time. Next time he'll learn why he stays with those two pesky kids.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
